


Not an Orgy

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pouts. Of course he does. Scrunching up his face, flush high on his cheeks and cock bobbing as he rides Cain’s tongue, he twists his lips up and sighs. “Ok fine. Not an orgy. Does it at least count as a gang bang?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not an Orgy

“This is not an orgy.”

“This is totally an orgy.”

Sam watches Cas roll his eyes at Dean.

“Four people is called a foursome. There is a minimal requirement of five participants for an orgy.”

Dean opens his mouth to reply and ends up stuttering out a breathy groan as he grinds his hips in little circles down on Cain’s face. Sam makes his way back to the trio with his gathered supplies and sits on the blanket and pillow strewn floor next to Cain’s hip. Cain is not participating much in the conversation, but he does have his tongue buried in Dean’s ass.

Setting the lube, condoms, water bottles and hair ties down, Sam leans back and props himself up on one hand while he languidly strokes his cock in the other.

“Cas is right Dean, you gotta have at least five for an orgy.”

Dean pouts. Of course he does. Scrunching up his face, flush high on his cheeks and cock bobbing as he rides Cain’s tongue, he twists his lips up and sighs. “Ok fine. Not an orgy. Does it at least count as a gang bang?”

Sam considers this. “A gang bang has a central focus.”

Cas has a look of concentration on his face as well. He’s still wearing the yellow crinoline tutu of his bee costume, fingernails painted in black and yellow, hand wrapped around Cain’s thick cock, squeezing more than stroking as he discusses the proper terminology with Dean. Really, Dean should not have even gotten him started. Cas knows more about this than all of them. Maybe. Sam’s not too sure about Cain but he’s a little older and Sam does know that he’s heavy into the leather scene, so maybe he’s been to a few orgies.

Leaning forward, Cas takes Dean’s cock in his other hand. “I think three on one would constitute as a gang bang.”

Jerking forward, Dean bites his lip and grunts out ‘fuck yeah’. Cain pulls an arm out from between him and Cas to bend both arms up and settle his hands on Dean’s thighs, pulling him down harder and holding him. His only contribution to the conversation is a groan.

There’s still little plastic skull glasses scattered on every flat surface of the living room and cotton spun webs hanging from the corners, tacky glittery Halloween decorations pinned to the walls. It was a fun party, a really really fun party and Sam had a great time reconnecting with old friends. But the after party is turning out to be even better.

Dean, eyes still lined in black from his pirate costume, asks, “Do I get to be the cookie?”

Sam has no idea what he’s talking about.

Cas furrows his brow and sits up more on his knees as he strokes the two of them. “Do you want a bukkake?”

Oh.

Sam is quietly watching the three of them. He tends to observe before jumping in. Although, he usually doesn’t go to very many of Cas’ orgies. Sam likes to get to know a person, he gets more attracted to personalities than to bodies. He is, however, fairly certain that Cas is a satyromaniac and would gladly fuck his way through any crowd.

Dean is making cute little hiccuping sniffle noises now but still striving valiantly to form sentences. “No, well, maybe at the end, but I want all of you, to - t- “

Sam purses his lips, wondering. “Dean just how much do you think you can take?”

He sees a full body shudder pass through Dean as Cain’s fingers dig in to his thighs and Sam kind of wants to move further up to see just what Cain is doing to his ass.

“A - about… three.”

Shuffling, Sam leans over. “Three fingers?”

Dean blinks his eyes open and gives Sam an incredulous look. “No, Sam, three dicks, don’ be a lil’ bitch about it.”

Cas is huffing a laugh in quiet amusement. His yellow painted lips stretch up in a wide smile, blue eyes bright surrounded by a thick layer of black. Sam’s little bumblebee. Sam had even found a frumpy bee keeper suit and hat to wear to the party for Cas, even if it wasn’t very attractive Cas had loved it. Cain and Dean were both pirates. They wore matching costumes. It was kind of adorable. Sam will never tell this to Cain’s face however, because the tattoo’d biker quiet menace thing he’s got going on is pretty intimidating.

“Wow do you uh - wait do you actually think all three of us can fit in your ass?”

Sam should know better. He has seen Dean take two dicks in his ass. He has been one of those dicks. Before Dean started dating Cain, he and Sam kind of shared Cas back and forth - god that is a weird way to think about it - and they even sometimes shared him together. Cas has, steadily and slowly but surely, really chipped away at Sam’s sense of taboo and sexual propriety.

Cas squints a little and looks down at his cock pushing up against his tutu and at Cain’s cock in his hand, then at Sam. “It would work. With enough determination. And I know that you, Dean, have a lot of determination.”

That makes Dean beam. He’s blushing down to his chest, glistening with sweat as he rocks back and forth, one hand reaching out and pushing through Cas’ hair who leans in to it like a cat. Suddenly Dean jolts forward with a slap to his ass and Cain chimes in.

“Sam would have to be the middle.”

Cas is nodding along and Sam’s not sure he understands this conversation. It’s not like he’s a blushing virgin, but honestly, it’s pretty hard to think with his upstairs brain at the moment.

Sitting back, Cas lets go of Cain and Dean to reach across them for the stash of supplies Sam has brought in, plucking up a condom. “If you stay on bottom, I’ll take the top and Sam will do the middle, the middle won’t be able to get in all the way and having a long cock would be advantageous for that position.”

Cas grins at Sam as he settles back to his side and opens the condom, pulling up his tutu to slide a black and yellow striped rubber on his erection.

Sam is working the logistics in his head. “So, Dean would be on top of Cain and you and me would stack up behind him.”

“Precisely.”

Dean starts shuffling down Cain’s body and flips his leg over to face Cain. “Fuck yeah let’s get this gang bang on the road.”

Cain, rubbing one hand along Dean’s thigh, feels about with his other to pick up a condom.

Whining, Dean finds the lube, “You don’t need that.”

“If we’re all coming on you at that the end, I’m going to wear one.”

Cain seems confused when he rolls the condom over his erection and it’s a rainbow striped colorful one. Dean, he just laughs and slicks up Cain’s dick with lube at he hovers over his lap. Cas has pulled his tutu off - as much as Sam loves seeing Cas in any sort of skirts or lingerie, the ruffles would get in the way. All the condoms that they have are what Cas calls his ‘party stash’. Sam supposes that not taking orgies seriously is perhaps the best way to go about orgies. Because in all honesty there are a lot of strange sights, smells, sounds and tastes involved.

With a long satisfied exhale, Sam watches as Dean sinks down on Cain’s dick. Broad hands bracket his hips, pulling him down, holding him, guiding him. Cain has a good point, atm has never much interested Sam. Although Cain and Dean are fluid bonded - as Sam and Cas are - Sam is not fluid bonded to Cain or Dean. For some reason, and it’s all psychological he knows but he still can’t shake it, Sam just likes to have a little barrier between him and Dean when they’re involved in threesomes. It’s a flimsy rubber layer, but nonetheless, it seems somehow too intimate to put his cock in his brother’s body without something between.

Sam is pretty sure that Dean would orgasm if it weren’t a bit early in the foursome - definitely not an orgy, gang bang maybe. He can see it in the trembling of Dean’s muscles and how he throws his head back, neck a long line down his sloped shoulders as he rolls his hips working down on Cain’s dick. Cas has his cock in hand, striped ‘bee’ condom in place as he assesses the situation. Sam is not certain what to do with himself.

Dean remedies the situation when he sits firmly on Cain’s lap and licks his lips, opening his eyes to look at Cas and smiling. “Dude what is even on your cock?”

“They’re my lil’ bee condoms.”

“I don’t know if I’d call your bee little.”

“Well. That’s just the stinger.”

Sam rolls his eyes and fights the urge to smack a hand against his face and hide. Cas is, he’s fucking amazing and weird and so goddam smart it’s scary, but he is a strange strange man. At least Dean is more interested in laughing as he braces his hands against Cain’s ribs and hunches forward, shaking with it. Cain runs his hands along Dean’s arms, fingers curling around the back of his neck.

Cas, standing up, positions himself next to Cain and Dean, cock at mouth level and hands holding it steady. More a suggestion really. But one that Dean takes eagerly. Sam figures that he can finger Dean open even wider, for Cas to slip in next, as he fucks himself down on Cain’s dick, but it’s almost over - he just can’t take these things seriously - when Cas nudges his cock against Dean’s lips and starts making little ‘Bzz Bzz’ noises.

However, neither Dean nor Cain seem to mind.

They do make good pirates, actually. All night long Dean has been making jokes about ‘booty’. Sam gets it, it’s all very funny, but really. There’s a red head band still stark against Cain’s forehead and a few little braids part his beard. Sam figures those are Dean’s work, but they definitely fit the picture. The age difference puts Sam off a little, but yeah, he’s maybe thought about his brother’s boyfriend inappropriately.

Nudging Cain’s legs a little further apart so that he can settle between the man’s hard thighs, Sam watches Dean bouncing on his lap and slicks up three fingers for good measure. Dean is… well, his brother is a slut.

There’s no easy way to put it.

But that’s not necessarily a bad thing. He’s just insatiable. His appetite for food, and fucking, and fighting, is unparalleled in Sam’s opinion. It’s always been that way. It’s a fact of all the things that make Dean Winchester essentially Dean Winchester, along with his unerring loyalty and intuitive intelligence.

But holy shit. Three dicks. In there.

The pink stretched ring of muscle already looks tight around Cain’s dick, shining slick with lube and yeah, the bright rainbow colors striping Cain’s dick make it funny enough that Sam doesn’t really take this seriously as he watches the orange yellow green sliding in and out of Dean’s ass. Dean is making little slurping noises as Cas fucks in to his mouth, hands holding the back of Dean’s head gently, working him up-down between the two of them.

Placing a broad hand on Dean’s hip, Sam holds him still. Pulls him down completely onto Cain and rubs the pads of his fingers along the stretched rim of his hole. Sam can feel the shiver in Dean’s muscles and hears the whistle of his breath through his nose as Sam nudges at the tight muscle. Only, it’s not that tight, it’s kind of easy. Slipping a finger in alongside Cain’s dick goes smooth with the glide of lube, tugging and twisting as he massages at the muscle.

Dean is so fucking hot inside he’s burning, soft sweet crush of his insides around Sam’s single finger, slipping against the hard length of Cain’s dick. Dean only whines, slurping around Cas’ cock, who’s got his eyes fixed on what Sam is doing back here. Two fingers. It really doesn’t offer much resistance. And he knows Dean’s done this before, taken two cocks, but every single time it seems so impossible to Sam that a human body can accommodate that much without damage. But it can. Dean can.

Three fingers in and he releases his hold on Dean’s hip. Who starts eagerly snapping his hips again, flush on Cain’s lap but he rocks and grinds and groans so pretty as Cain’s hands circle his waist and heft him up. Up a few inches and down. Yeah Sam can work with that, can figure out how to move his fingers against Cain’s dick as he pulls at Dean’s muscle opening him wide and loose. That’s good.

That’s fucking perfect. Dean has the tightest round bubble butt that jiggles just a little with the most insistent of slaps of his hips down against Cain. Sam watches one of Dean’s hands go to Cas’ hip, holding against him, as Cas holds Dean firmly and thrusts into his mouth. Three fingers in, and yeah, he could take three dicks but they have to get Cas in there next.

He’s smooth. Sam wonders if Dean had been planning this. Because although his chest is naturally pretty hairless, he has a nice soft type of hair along his legs and thick dark curls around his cock that thin back and up to the the top of his ass. Right now though. Smooth. Shaved. Maybe waxed. Jesus, but Sam’s dick should not twitch at the thought of his brother getting his ass waxed for an anticipated orgy. Or. Gang bang. As the case may be.

Pale soft skin between his legs is perfectly smooth though, thin crease running from his scrotum to his anus, so right for slipping slick against and maybe Sam should get his tongue down there too. Like Dean was planning this. Because no matter how much lube you use it dries a little as you go and the more hair there is, the more tug and resistance. Smooth and slick, an easy ride, his brother is a diabolical master mind.

Sam suspects that Cas was in on it. Because those two only get up to trouble together. And Cas is grinning wide, lips parted, hips working in graceful rhythm to ride Dean’s mouth, watching Sam. That fucker. He was definitely in on this.

There’s a wet pop when Cas pulls back, still holding Dean up, cock arching towards his belly.

“How is he Sam, room enough for me?”

“Yeah, it’s, I think it’s good.”

Dean pushes his shoulders back and his spine arches with a sinuous curve as he shoves against Cain’s cock and Sam’s fingers. “Fuck yes it’s good, come on Cas, come on.”

Cas, crouching, cradles Dean’s face in gentle hands and kisses him, “Such a good boy, we’ll give you what you need. Hold on to Cain now.”

Dean, whimpering, simpering, shifting his thighs wider, he braces his hands on Cain’s shoulders and leans forward.

Cain, fingertips tracing up Dean’s ribs, pulls him down to lay flat against Cain’s chest. “I’ve got you.”

Cain is quiet, rock steady presence and reassuring, it even makes Sam a little calmer as he scoots back and swipes his fingers against the blankets bunched on the floor. Cas nudges at Cain’s thighs with a foot, pushing them a little closer, crouching behind Dean with his legs bracketing the pair and bracing a hand on the small of Dean’s back when he lines up.

The sound that Dean makes, the broken high pain laced sheer noise of unrestrained wanting, Sam loves that sound. It’s desperate and greedy and conflicted but oh so hungry. He is loose, Sam took his time, loose enough that Cas with a steady shove slides in alongside Cain and Sam has the perfect view of his brother’s ass stretching wide and red around two cocks.

It is one of the hottest sights that he has ever and will ever witness in the entirety of his life and Sam is sure of this.

Cas is all lean taut muscle - no tan lines and Sam knows that he sunbathes naked on the roof - his back is rippling as he grips his hands onto Dean’s waist and works his way inside completely to the root. Cas has a good bit of body hair, dark like the hair on his head, although it’s sparse enough that Sam likes licking his way from Cas’ throat to his ankle. But Cain.

Cain is what Sam thinks when he thinks ‘bear’. Cain is thick muscled and stocky and has dense curling hair from his collar bone down. Dark swirling color blots out the skin of his arms completely and there are tattoos smattered across his chest and back as well. Sam is pretty sure that they all have meaning. His imagination supplies that they have particular gang meaning. But he has no tangible proof for that.

Dean has a few tattoos, hell him and Sam have the matching protection tattoos on their chests. Dean is mostly blank, and strangely pretty hairless, though. Cas has absolutely no tattoos, which had surprised Sam at first, but his body is a beautiful work of art naturally.

Reaching for a condom for himself, Sam watches as Cas slowly works Dean looser with easy slow thrusts, pulling out to the tip and rocking inch by inch all the way back in. Cain jerks his hips up, little aborted movements that tug at Dean’s ass, the three of them finding a pace as Dean groans and mutters out jumbled strings of curse words. Sam, finally, rolls a condom on and it’s purple with a metallic sort of glimmer to it but he really does not care as he slicks his fingers again and scoots closer.

At the first tentative nudge of his fingers where Cas and Cain are pushed in, Cas stills and looks back at him.

“Go ahead Sam, he’s loose but give it a little pull, work your thumbs against the side and stretch it, but you’ll have to really push your way in there. He’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Dean’s voice is high and tight, “Fuck’n’S’mmy, yeah, yeah’s, wanna feel it, s’good.”

Straddling Cain’s thighs just above the knee, Sam shifts around as he finds his place and cups Cas’ scrotum in his hand, just getting the feel for it. Tight and drawn up, he can feel how Cas twitches when he rubs a calloused thumb along his perineum, hefting his balls, running down where his dick is splitting Dean open, running around the rim and wedging a finger in sideways at the edge where he’s stretched around Cain and Cas and it doesn’t really close like a seal, not really, wide and open. Tentatively, Sam runs down along the hard base of Cain’s dick and brushes his knuckles along the hairy sac as he thoroughly explores the joining of three bodies here. Wondering if he will be too much.

Fuck. Sam’s cock is so hard it throbs in time with his pulse, straining, like some kind of fucking compass pointing North with Dean’s ass right fucking there. Pressing his thumbs in at the sides where Cain and Cas are on top of each other, where it’s most open, Sam tugs.

Dean’s moaning is a litany of broken strangled curses and vague threats and encouragement. Cas starts to move again, giving deep little shoves of his hips as Cain’s hands stroke up Dean’s sides and down, pulling his ass wide open for Sam.

Placing a hand on Cas’ hip to hold him steady for a moment, Sam jostles in to position. Nudges Cain’s legs apart enough to get a knee firm on the floor between his thighs. Plants his foot on the outside between Dean’s knee and Cas’ so that he can half crouch at what’s a kind of awkward angle but looks like it’ll work. Thumbs still stretching at Dean, he slots his dick in the middle between Cas and Cain, spongy head nudging at the slick hard lengths rubbed next to each other, pushing, with a snap of his hips he forces in as he feels that ring of muscle yield. With his cock in, he puts both hands on Cas and anchors there.

He’s dripping sweat and he knows it, whole body flushed hot and strung tight with arousal, needle pin pricks shivering under his skin as he eases into the too tight clutch of his brother’s body. They’re right. With Cas’ body and mass in the way he can’t really get himself up hip to ass with Dean. But he gets at least half of his length inside there, with them, fucking fuck, there are three dicks inside his brother’s ass.

Panting, hands dug into Cas’ hips, forehead pressed to that dip between Cas’ shoulder blades, Sam holds still for a moment when he’s gone as far as he can go. They all seem to hold still. There’s a low little lilting sort of sound that he knows is Dean. But Cas and Cain and quiet, breath rasping from struggling lungs holding on to that taut suspended moment, but quiet.

Sam breaks it.

With a little pull back and a big shove forward, he fucking shatters it.

Cas drops forward, curling his body along Dean and crying out as Sam finds out just how it is that he can fuck in to his brother right alongside them, middle spot yeah, but you can’t really parse out whose position is where when it’s all tight blinding hot pressure that crushes your dick.

Just like that, once they’ve discovered that yeah, this works, once they’ve found that Sam is the one controlling the pace, once they’ve all felt their places here, it works. Cain rolls his hips up in barely there nudges, over Cas’ shoulder Sam sees him holding Dean’s face and kissing, kissing, everywhere, while Cas gets his balance and starts to draw his cock out fucking a good length of it in there as Sam gets an even in out motion going that keeps him deep while he hopes providing a good stimulation to Dean.

It’s got to be good. He’s never heard Dean sounding so unbelievably unrestrained and desperate. Sam can feel, he’s got his hands on Dean’s firm ass, he can feel the quaking of his muscles and the heat radiated, feel the tight tight release tight of his body, feel the feeble limited movements of his hips. It isn’t very long at all until Dean is thrashing trapped between all of their bodies and screaming himself hoarse through his climax.

Cas shoves Sam back. With his whole body, gently, but after Dean has stopped having a seizure, Cas eases out and of course Sam has to go with that. But he catches on. Remembers what Dean had said even though he wants nothing more than to bury as deep as he can in his brother’s body and spill.

Dean, loose limbed and unable to stay upright on his own, gets held up by Cain who scoots until he’s out from underneath Dean and kneeling up. Cas tugs Sam around to the front, Dean on his knees, come smeared sticky up his chest and his cock softening between his legs, eyes distant and glazed and the stupidest fucking smirk that Sam has ever seen on his face.

But Cas and Cain, they’re tugging off their condoms and stripping their cocks fast, flush red and dripping slick, bodies heaving with the brink of orgasm and yeah Sam remembers. Tearing off his own condom, settling on his knees beside Cain who has the middle position with the head of his cock tapping against Dean’s slack open mouthed lips, Sam is right there too.

Cas breaks first, splashing the side of Dean’s cheek and down the taut curve of his neck. Sam sees that and he’s gone, so spacey he can’t even aim and he drips wetly all down Dean’s broad freckled chest. Cain, he holds his cock right at Dean’s mouth and that pretty pink tongue darts out to taste, to beg, as Dean squirms.

Hand gripping Dean’s hair and holding his head back harsh, Cain shoots all over Dean’s face, into his open mouth, against the curve of his swollen lips, across the bridge of his nose and it’s dripping down, sliding in thick white rivulets along where Sam and Cas have marked Dean, dripping thick along his sweaty chest.

Dean, swaying on his knees, licks at Cain’s dick and smiles oh so sweetly.

“Well that was a hell of a lot of fun for not an orgy.”


	2. Dean's Crock Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is just silliness preceding the previous chapter, or, a trip to the grocery store in which Cas and Dean discuss the capacity of Dean's crock pot)

“I think that you could take three cocks at once.”

A dude who’s standing pretty close to them at the display case glances over and starts to shuffle away quietly. Dean just glares at Cas, but really, he is not going to get any kind of subtle suggestion that he should not talk about triple anal penetration in the middle of the grocery store blatantly.

Picking out a hefty saran wrapped package of sausages, Dean shakes it a little and pointedly catches Cas’ attention.

“Dude. Sausages. I uh… let’s say that…. well I’m mostly confident that my… crock pot, uh, yeah, would be big enough for three sausages.”

Cas squints at him. Takes the package of sausages very carefully and looks at it. There’s more than three sausages in there. Dean’s not sure if he should get links or get ground sausage for his recipe. Cas’ fingernails are painted yellow and black already for the party and Dean isn’t too sure what the guy is actually planning on doing for a costume, he and Sam are keeping it a secret.

He’s considering it though. Or it looks like it. Maybe Cas is actually thinking about putting sausages in Dean’s ass. Nah, that’d be too flimsy. Maybe one or two, but they’re too soft for much.

Cas tosses the sausages in to their cart. “Well, I know that you would be able to work three zucchinis in there, but we’re talking meat, do you think it would….”

“Dude definitely. I have watched tons of … instructional cooking videos. You just have to be creative, but if the crock pot is big enough it’ll work.”

Cas actually looks a little forlorn when he mutters, “I’ve only seen crock pots that fit two,” but he proceeds to mull over the pork chop selection. “I’m sure with your determination and my flexibility we could make it work. Is Cain on board with the idea?”

“He uh, well he doesn’t mind cooking in other people’s kitchens.”

Dean is starting to think about the sauces he’s going to need to make and if he needs to stock up on any more spices for the dinner party that they’re having for Halloween.

“I see. And we both know Sam will go for it. Even if he will be concerned for… the structural integrity of your crock pot.”

“Trust me, my crock pot’s fine Cas.”

Totally unashamed, Dean’s friend leans back where he stands and smiles as he appraises Dean’s ass. Well, he is wearing those awesome jeans that snug him like a second skin.

“Don’t I know it.”


End file.
